


Thin Walls

by lilymae92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymae92/pseuds/lilymae92





	1. The Obvious

Dean slept peacefully in his memory foam bed, his angel sitting beside him, stroking back his hair carefully to better study his face. Recounting every freckle, memorizing every crease and line… He sighed, knowing full well that the man needed his sleep, especially after their tryst a few hours before. The man that was laying in his sights started to shift, whispering soft, “Cas… I told you to sleep.”

“I couldn’t,” he replied, eyes still searching the hunter’s face, “you know it’s not something I enjoy.” 

Sleep meant boredom, and boredom was… well… boring. Dean shifted again, this time wincing and moving to a sitting position, “Damn it, Cas…” He knew how much the angel hated sitting around, but it was starting to get annoying. He needed rest. His schedule had changed since they had moved into the bunker. Now, instead of four hours a night, he got eight. Hell, sometimes even ten. But since Cas moved in… 

“Dean… we need to talk, anyways.” Couldn’t the man stay up for a few minutes, and at least give him that?

Dean looked up, slightly exasperated, “About what, Cas? It’s…” He looked to the alarm clock beside them, groaning, “It’s four in the fucking morning…”

Castiel simply shrugged, muttering, “When are we going to tell Sam about our relationship?” 

The man simply stared in disbelief, mumbling low, “Cas, do you really think he doesn’t already know?”

The angel sighed and looked away, “Yes, well…” He tried to find words to say, shrugging, “Shouldn’t we tell him, though? Formally?”

“Formal-… Cas!” He slid his hands to cover his face, groaning, “Cas, we don’t need to tell him if he already knows.” All that meant was embarrassment and awkwardness. 

“But Dean…” Cas whined, moving to lay down. 

Dean simply shook his head, shifting to lay back on the bed with his lover, “No, Cas… He doesn’t need to be told. If it comes up in conversation sometime, we’ll discuss it, but for now…” He sighed, sliding a hand to the scruff on the angel’s cheek, “For now, we should sleep.”

Castiel’s hand slid to cover Dean’s, fingers toying against the back of it, “Together?”

That made the man smile, his hand shifting to hold the other’s, “Yeah… together.”


	2. Sleepless Nights

Sam rubbed at his eyes, groaning as he creaked open the door to the bunker. He figured the best sleep he might be able to get would be in the Impala, since, well… He wasn’t able to sleep in his own room. He was thankful that the god-awful noises had ceased, locking the doors with a bit of a sound. Finally.

A cup of coffee would be enough to keep him awake for now. Perhaps a nap later in the day, if he could find a way to get Dean and Castiel out of the place… He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on between the two, but he _did_ know that the outrageous sex every night needed to stop.

He rolled his neck, cracking it and letting out another loud groan from the relief. Next time… he was going to kick them out. Send them to some motel, so he didn’t have to be the one to hear them going at it all night.

Dean stepped into the kitchen, wearing only his boxers and his plush robe, smiling at his younger brother, “Geez… you sound like an old man, Sammy.” He winked, jovial as he moved to grab the pot of coffee as it finished up, pouring himself a cup first, “What’s the matter? Didn’t get any sleep?” 

The man stared at his older brother in mild disbelief, slightly tiffed, “I _would_ have… If it weren’t for the fact that our walls aren’t soundproof.”

Dean stared for a moment, stirring some milk into his coffee without really paying attention to it, “I… uh… Don’t know what you mean.” Had he _heard_ all of that? Shit…

Sam rolled his eyes in frustration and shook his head, taking the pot from where Dean had set it down, “Next time you guys want to go at it, find somewhere else, okay? I don’t want to know, so please, just… Not here.” Looking to the man as he put the pot back inside the coffee maker, “Alright?”

He nodded, slightly flushed as he tried to find the words to say, “So… you don’t… you don’t care?”

Sam gave him a bit of a look, pursing his lips as he took a sip of his coffee, black, “As long as I get some sleep, I could care less.”


End file.
